Primeval:New World:Series 4 (Reboot)
Primeval:New World Season 4 it will consist of thirteen episodes and will be transmitted between July to October 2016 it will have all of it's episodes at 50 minutes long making it the first season of the franchise to have all of it's episodes at more than 45 minutes long and is the longest season of the Primeval franchise at this point. Characters Main *Jay Cross *Sonia Lawn *Mac Rendall *Toby Nance *Howard Kanan *Samantha Sedaris *Charlie Rickson (Up to "I'm going to die") Guest *Connor Temple *Abby Temple *Kieran Coles *Matt Anderson *Christian Kayling *Mara Fridkin *Darius Jardine *Val McEdwards All will appear in one episode Creatures *Amebelodon *Crylophosaurus *Sabre Toothed Cat *Megatherium *Future Predator *Miragia *Ornitholesties *Lynaenops *Pachycepalosaurus *Terror Bird *Unnamed Dragon fly *Liliensternus *Helicoprion *Pristerognathus *Wooly Mammoth *Wooly Rhino *Titanoboa *Megaldon *Giant short faced Bear *Stygimoloch *Leptictidium *Future Lizard Episode Guide *The Rampage: An Amebelodon causes chaos in the Tank after an anomaly opens up. *The Chase: An anomaly opens up on an air ship,unleashing a vicious dinosaur. *Teeth and Claws: An anomaly opens up on farmland territory,putting Vancouver's crop supply at stake. *"I'm going to die": It's Charlie's final incursion,but who is the doctor why does he want Charlie will the team be able to deal with it and what will happen. *Spiky Death: A food inspector gets caught up in an incursion. *The all mighty force: The team become suspicious after,a strange sighting is seen in a Project Magnet lab,what will the team find? But how is it connected to a World War II field trip site. *A Dinosaur came to tea: A Liliensternus comes through to a restaurant. *Shark Aquarium: The team visit a aquarium only to find a Helicorprion there,when they investigate they find a series of lies and deceits. *Escape Chase: A pack of Pristerognathus attack a shopping mall,giving Sam the chance to test her fear. *The Yeti: The team investigate the mysterious ledgend *Tangled in Lies (Part 1): The team unravel a series of lies at Project Magnet,that gets mixed up with an incursion. *Tangled in Lies (Part 2): After recent events at Project Magnet,the team decide it's time that organisation became problem less but it's easier said than done. *Tangled in Lies: The team go to the WW Institution where the team find a potential replacement for Charlie. But tragedy strikes,what happens? Announcements On 9th March 2015 it was announced that Paul McGann,Kiefer Sunderland and Sarah Carter had quit their roles of Charlie Rickson,Jay Cross and Sonia Lawn.It was confirmed nearer the time that Charlie would depart earlier in the season and Jay and Sonia would leave during the final. In a statement released the Primeval: New World production team stated "We are sad to see Paul,Kiefer and Sarah leave us but we have already got brilliant replacements planned,so you won't be disappointed. Rumours Characters related rumours * The Wise Woman will not appear in this season. She does not make any appearance in the season whatsoever making it the first season since season one not to feature her. *Emily Merchant and James Lester from Primeval were to appear alongside Connor,Abby,Kieran and Matt in episode four. They make no appearance whatsoever. Creature related rumours *Megopteran from Primeval were to appear in episode four Although this was planned this was later dropped,due to copyright reasons. *The team were to get more creatures in their menagerie during the season. They obtain a Amebelodon and Giant short faced bear cubs Posters S4p1.jpg|The Rampage S4p2.jpg|The Chase S4p3.jpg|Teeth and Claws S4p4.jpg|"I'm going to die" S4p5.jpg|Spiky Death S4p6.jpg|The all mighty force S4p7.jpg|A dinosaur came to tea S4p8.jpg|Shark Aquarium S4p9.jpg|Escape Chase S4p10.jpg|The Yeti S4p11.jpg|Tangled in Lies (Part I) S4p12.jpg|Tangled in Lies (Part II) S4p13.jpg|Monsters from Hell Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval: New World Category:Series